


Actress

by Ravenclaweruditeowl



Series: Once and Future Queen [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Friends to Enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaweruditeowl/pseuds/Ravenclaweruditeowl
Summary: Gwen never thought she'd have to hide her true self from her best friend, but Morgana's anger leaves her no other option.





	Actress

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece I wrote as a warm up and never planned to post, but figured, why not.

When Gwen was little, she had loved the plays she and the other kids around her had put on. Apparently, she hadn’t been half bad at acting either. You knew you had talent when there was an almost unanimous vote to give you the act of the princess. 

Back then, when Gwen’s mother had served Leon’s family, things were simpler. Leon would sometimes join in the plays, in which case he was always the prince or a noble knight that would rescue her. 

Once she had gotten to rescue him. 

When they had moved to Camelot, that all changed. There were no more plays and Gwen had thought that meant the end of her acting days. 

Instead, that was when she learned that all of life as a servant was an act. She had to pretend she was comfortable in the castle and not constantly in awe when she just arrived. She had to act happy to serve when the cat she had rescued had died only that morning. She had to pretend that she did her job because she was honoured, and that she wouldn’t leave if she could. 

When she had been given the job of Morgana’s maid, things got better. Morgana hadn’t completely fallen to the disillusion that most nobles seemed to have: servants were always happy to serve. Morgana was just as frustrated at being in Camelot as Gwen at first. Their friendship had been a benefit to both of them. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Gwen. All I’d have is Arthur - and what a sad life that would be.” 

“You’d have more of an excuse to give challenges though.” 

“But I’d be bored out of my mind.” 

Gwen had laughed. “So would I, my Lady.” 

“Morgana.”

“What?” 

“When it’s just the two of us, Gwen, you can call me Morgana.” 

Now Gwen had been sidelined. She was trusted, but not until it was too late to talk about what would happen. She was trusted to keep secrets and not rebel, but not to voice an opinion. Morgause was Morgana’s new confidante, and it had not changed her for the better. Morgana had always been a leader, but Morgause had turned her into a follower. 

Whatever hate Morgana had inside her, Gwen was sure it was fueled daily by Morgause so that the witch could use Morgana’s fire to build up her own. 

Morgana was queen, for now. But Morgause would be Camelot’s ruler until Arthur returned. 

“The knights are fools not to accept my rule,” Morgana snarled. She sat still, staring at herself in the mirror as Gwen brushed her hair back. “You see how I would make a better Queen than Arthur ever would a King, don’t you Gwen?” 

“Of course, My Lady.” 

It was a mark of how much had changed that Morgana didn’t request Gwen use her given name. Perhaps it also showed how easily Gwen fell back to her old rhythms where she stepped lightly, spoke with respect, and acted with the manners of a princess although she would never be one. 

“I will be fair. People with magic will no longer fear for their lives. Of course, others will be afraid at the beginning. But maybe they should fear us.” 

“Done.” Gwen placed the brush next to Morgana’s hand and backed away. “You look beautiful.” 

Morgana smiled. “Thank you, Guinevere.” 

Gwen backed away and when Morgana turned to make her leave, Gwen let the smile fall from her face. Part of her wished Morgana would turn and see that she had only been acting happy. Maybe that would be enough to pull her from Morgause back into Gwen’s arms. 

But Morgana did not look back. 


End file.
